Peaceful Night
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: A One Shot, and my first, for VincentXOC! Jennifer is an es-SOLDIER who was tormented by Sephiroth for his insane crush on her driving her clean over the edge. She locked herself away and now she returns to the world, what Chaos will she start? Sephy OOC


_Peaceful Night_

_By Kakashifan92_

For moon82993 and friends

(Not the clothes people!!!!!!)

Jennifer looked at her alarm clock from the bed she lay in but never slept in. The red numbers flashed at her, '1:30 PM'.

'I'm going to be late if I don't stop lying around here.'

With a sigh she pushed herself up and ruffled her short blue hair. It had only been coloured this way recently so it would rinse out soon.

Quickly dressing into her black loose combats and black combat boots she pulled the dark red tank top over her head and picked up her sheathe that held her prized katana. Fastening this to her belted combats she locked the door of her apartment and looked up at the murky sky.

'Hello world, remember me?'

Jennifer had recently locked herself away from the world after the news of Sephiroth's imminent return. How she hated that prick! What was worse was how he never had left her alone when he was alive!! Constantly bugging her over the slightest things. It got creepy after a month and down right disturbing after a year.

With a sigh she took off down the streets, her blue hair ruffling behind her from her speed. Maybe she wasn't the fastest but hell she could run! Jennifer was going to meet an important friend she had been sure had forgotten her. It had started a couple of years back.

_"Cloud! Why are we here? You know I hate scary places," she shivered slightly as the spiky blonde led her further into the old Shinra mansion._

"_You wanted to come Jennifer, don't complain," he sighed, his hand resting on his buster sword that lay on his back._

_Jennifer really didn't like these places even though she had nothing against the dark, there was just a bad sense coming from here…_

_Moving down into what looked like a basement they found a row of coffins that made Jennifer blink. Cloud caught her opening her mouth about to speak._

"_Please, no sarcastic comments or lame jokes."_

_Jennifer looked in mock hurt, "of course not, I'm always 'dead' serious."_

_Cloud rolled his eyes while she chuckled slightly. _

_That's when she could hear something, a soft sound, the sound of someone breathing._

"_Someone's alive down here…" Jennifer whispered moving over to the middle coffin. Without waiting for Cloud to speak she slipped her fingers into the latches and lifted up the lid without much strength._

_There asleep inside was most possibly the most handsome man the world had ever known. Jennifer refrained from gasping as crimson eyes opened; beautiful crimson eyes that fixed on her. A little voice in her head was screaming, 'VAMPIRE!' and running round while another little voice was currently drooling at seeing him. Jennifer smiled warmly._

"_Hi, I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Joseph, what about you?"_

_He looked stunned for a moment at the happy voice, "Vincent…Valentine."_

Jennifer giggled slightly at the memory, after that day they had become inseparable. Well, it was hard to get Jennifer from him; she was always asking questions and being curious. Seemingly he didn't mind when answering although they were still only VERY short sentences consisting of; 'Yes' 'No' 'Hm' or even '…'

Just as Seventh Heaven came into sight the heavens opened up and she cursed loudly.

"Damn you!" she shook her fist up at the clouds before dashing into the bar.

Just as she thought she was home free her foot slipped and her eyes widened.

"Ah!" was all she could say before she fell face forwards.

An arm luckily wrapped round her waist and pulled her back up and into a warm chest.

Smelling the familiar scent she smiled.

"Thanks Vinnie," she beamed up at him, he and the others were the only ones she let her cheerful side out to. Vincent looked down at her.

"Don't call me that."

Jennifer giggled, "okay Vin-Vin," she used Yuffie's nicknames.

The laughing she heard made her stand up on her tiptoes to see over Vincent's shoulders since he was WAY taller than her. There sat Cloud with Marlene and Denzel, Barrett playing with his daughter. Cid was smoking, albeit pushed away from the kids, while Red XIII and Cait Sith lay on the floor, Yuffie dancing around them as Tifa sought to the bar.

"Hiya everyone!" she smiled.

"Don't 'hiya' us," Cloud sighed, "you had us worried since you've kept yourself away for ages."

"Aw, sorry chocoba," she smiled, "worried about me? How sweet of you!"

Cloud rolled his eyes with a snort as all laughed at him now.

"So why are you all here?" she asked detaching from Vincent to sit at the bar, Vincent returning to his seat in the corner although she could feel his crimson gaze on her every now and then.

"We're here to fight Kadaj's gang obviously," said Barrett hitting his chest with his metal fist.

Jennifer made an 'Oh' sound and thanked Tifa for her drink of water that was delivered.

"You know Loz and Yazoo aren't that bad," she didn't look at their astonished looks.

"WHAT?!" they cried, all but Vincent and the kids obviously.

Jennifer shrugged, "you got to get to know them, Loz is a cry baby and Yazoo can be quite nice actually."

"Don't fraternize with the enemy," sniped Cloud.

"I'm not, I'm just saying give them a chance."

Vincent looked at Jennifer. It was that reason that made her so wondrous to him. To give someone a chance. That's what she always told them, even with him. At first they had been wary of him, all but Jennifer who had stuck by him and told them that all he needed was a chance. And it seemed he had been given a second chance.

Jennifer and Cloud had a glaring match, both never looking away when she suddenly threw her remaining water at him without even looking away. Cloud would have swore loudly as his face got soaked if Cid hadn't clamped a hand over his mouth.

"No swearing in front of the kids," he smirked.

Vincent hid the smile behind his high collar of his red cloak before looking at Jennifer.

'Now or Never.'

-Go for it Vinnie!- shouted Chaos inside him –you can do it, or you'll just be in an awkward position for the rest of your life if she turns you down-

That stopped him, what if she did turn him down.

"Jennifer."

She looked over at Vincent as he spoke now standing, "come with me."

It wasn't an order or even a request yet she found herself smiling as she followed him into a room at the back. There they stood as he closed the door making sure none of his nosy friends had followed.

"What's up Vinnie?" she asked still smiling.

He looked at her and for once didn't reprimand her for the nickname. Jennifer blinked and looked at him oddly as he came closer.

"For once, will you say my name properly?"

She didn't know whether to be shocked at the question or the amount of words in it!

'Definitely a world record,' she thought and smiled warmly.

"Vincent."

The feeling of his soft lips against hers took away her breath. They stood in the middle of the room, lips locked together as he kissed her as he had wished to for so long. Jennifer felt herself melt into place but his arms wrapped round her waist and held her there. Finally returning the kiss she snaked her arms round his neck to deepen the kiss.

After what seemed an eternity they broke apart breathing harshly at the torment their oxygen-deprived lungs had taken. All she could do was look into those entrancing crimson eyes as he looked back into hers. They must have stood there for some time because the rain had stopped pelting the outside world. And just as she thought the dream had ended he spoke.

"I love you."

'Yep. My heart's gone.' She felt it stop then restart a million miles faster.

"I love you too."

He held her close burying his face into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent that reminded him of roses in full bloom.

"If that's what I get for just one name," she smirked, "I'd love to see what I get for two."

She could feel Vincent smirking against her neck, "wouldn't you like to know."

"Vincent…Valentine," she smirked widely.

***

(remember!! RED EYES NOT BLUE!!!!!!!!!! Or the outfit!!!! Just the hair!)

Jennifer turned off the shower and walked out drying her still wet hair, the rest of her already clothed as Vincent loitered around the room. When he looked at her he frowned.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked.

"Eh?" she looked in the mirror; her blue hair was now her natural golden brown, "oh, the dye must have come out completely in the shower."

Vincent's arms came round her waist again making her giggle as he leaned in closer and kissed her gently.

"We'll be fighting today…maybe against Sephiroth."

Jennifer cringed, she liked to say she had a phobia of Sephiroth, every time she had been near him she got the sudden urge to smack him round the head. Although she liked the urges the voice of reason told her to resist.

"Fine," she waved, "I'll just smack him round the head."

Vincent chuckled quietly and she squealed, "did _the_ Vincent Valentine just laugh?! Such a memorable day!!" she cried hugging him. Soon she was pulling him by the hand out into the bar; everyone gave them a 'we-know' look that made Jennifer's eye twitch.

"So you slept together finally!" shouted Cid clapping Vincent on the back who's hand got very close to Cerberus. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"In case you're forgetting I can't sleep."

That shut him up, smirk and all. None of them had forgotten that she suffered from Insomnia because of what happened in her past a long time ago. Cid apologized as Vincent squeezed her hand slightly. Jennifer smiled back at him, "come on, we've got butts to kick!"

***

Flown around in Cid's huge ship they found Kadaj pretty easy, Loz and Yazoo there too. The three silver haired men looked up and Jennifer waved despite being enemies. The others were shocked to see Loz and Yazoo wave back. Kadaj seemed to shout at them both angrily. Jennifer laughed, "told you."

Cloud was dropped off and went after Kadaj while Vincent and Jennifer joined up to Loz and Yazoo.

"Hi you two!" she smiled, "is he grilling you again?"

Loz sniffed and nodded on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry Loz," Yazoo sighed, "anyway, we'd prefer not to fight you since we're friends," Vincent raised an eyebrow although this couldn't be seen, "but Sephiroth is supposed to return and he'll kill us if we don't fight you two."

Jennifer got a terrifying look in her eyes and they all shivered as she cracked her fingers, "just you wait, as soon as Sephy appears the phobia kicks in and voice of reason get's kicked out."

'S…scary!' they thought.

Watching as Cloud fought Kadaj, the silver haired seemed to be losing easily until he drank Jenova's cells.

"EW!" she shouted, "that's got to taste nasty!" Vincent chuckled, unable to hold back from her humor that popped up anywhere and any time. Sephiroth now appeared in Kadaj's place and he jumped up to them, Cloud following.

"Ah, Jennifer," he smiled wickedly, "come to be mine?"

Vincent glared but Jennifer had a gleam in her eye.

The phobia was working, the urge to smack him round the head surging. The voice of reason squeaked that it was a bad idea but she kicked the shit out of the voice and tossed it aside. Punching her fist into her palm she smirked.

"Have I told you how much I REALLY want to smack you round the head?"

Sephiroth looked momentarily taken aback as she vanished. Stood in front of him she punched him right in the jaw sending him back. Leaping on him she punched him again and again.

"You!" *punch* "Blasted!" *punch* "Stupid!" *punch* "Perverted!" *punch* "Ex-SOLDIER!" *punch* "Who!" *punch* "Needs!" *punch* "To!" *punch* "Learn!" *punch* "That!" *punch* "I!" *punch* "Am!" *punch* "Not!" *punch* "HIS!" *punch!*

Standing up straight, all her pent up anger gone and looked back at Cloud, Vincent, Loz and Yazoo. All were about 20 meters away from their original positions as if afraid for their lives.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Jenny…." Came Sephiroth's voice from below her but she stamped down on him.

"That's Jennifer to you!" she shouted down at him.

"Y…yes….ma'am………" he vanished with all of his remaining dignity, which was as much as a speck of dust.

***

Back at Seventh Heaven, Cloud recalled the frightening tale of Jennifer kicked Sephiroth's butt. Said girl laughed evilly before Vincent stood beside her with a smile that only she was allowed to see.

"Goodnight everyone!" she shouted and waved as Vincent walked her home. They were silent until they reached her apartment and she smiled, "you coming in?"

Vincent nodded slightly and she pulled him in by his hand. As soon as the door shut his lips were on hers again in another breath taking kiss.

When they broke apart she found herself in her bedroom and they lay down. Vincent held her close as they lay on their backs, Jennifer laying half across his chest.

"Try and sleep," he spoke softly.  
"I can't, you know I can't," she said quietly looking away.

Vincent cupped her chin and made her look at him, into those stunning crimson eyes and she found herself drifting. Drifting into a world she hadn't been to in so many years. All she knew was Vincent. The smell of him, the warmth of him, his handsome face. But it was those red eyes of his that she would forever remember as her eyes slowly closed and drifted into the welcome old friend, sleep.

Vincent smiled warmly at her as she slept for the first time in so long. He watched her steady breathing and she knew she was fast asleep, nothing would wake her and he would make sure of it. Oddly enough he found himself drifting off too until he too fell into the world of sleep. That night was bar far the most peaceful for them both.

=*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*=

HAHA!!!! Cheesy? OOC? Maybe….AND MAYBE NOT!!!!!

Do ya like it? Because I'm proud of my first one shot!!!! CAN I GET A THAANK YOU!!!!!

Rating and comments are more than welcome…no really I'll make it law!!!!!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
